Crown Scepter
.]] The Crown Scepter , also known as the Crown Sceptre, Princess Rod and Princess Guard, is a recurring weapon in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is one of the most powerful rod-type weapons, and as such has stats meant to empower magic users. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VII The Princess Guard is Aeris's strongest weapon, acquired in the Temple of the Ancients. It has 52 power, 110 hit rate and increases Magic by 22, Vitality by 12, and Spirit by 20. The weapon's physical power multiplies for each KO'd ally in the party besides Aeris, and has three linked pairs of Materia slots, and one lone slot. It is the only ultimate weapon that has Materia growth. Final Fantasy Tactics The Crown Sceptre can be obtained via Rendezvous in ''The War of the Lions remake. It is one of the most powerful rods, having 5 power, a weapon defense of 20%, and increasing magic by 4. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Princess Rod is the most powerful rod. It has 35 power, 5 defense and magic resist, increases magic by 2, powers up wind, water and earth-elemental damage, and teaches Illusionists the Star Cross ability. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Crown Scepter is the most powerful rod. It has 35 power, increases defense, magic resist and evade by 5, magic by 2, makes the wielder immune to water-elemental damage, and teaches the abilities Star Cross to Illusionists and Undo to Time Mages. Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2008) The Crown Scepter is a level 67 rod, providing increases ATK by 44, DEF by 1 and HP by 220, and grants a further damage boost of 15% to the wielder's magic attacks. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 20160 gil, Flame Rod, Opal x3, and a Purple Gem. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Crown Scepter is a level 30 rod, providing increases ATK by 40, DEF by 2, and HP by 376, but lowers base Bravery by 84. It also increases magic damage by 5%. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 59610 gil, Flame Rod, and a Polished Ore. Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Princess Guard grants +10 to Attack. It can be equipped by Black Mage, Magus, Time Mage, Summoner, Aerith, and Shantotto. Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring The Princess Guard appears as a 2-handed rod within the Forsaken Dungeon. It provides 93 Weapon Atk, 9 Durability, +12 Defense, +5 Magic Atk, +7 Magic Def, -3 Speed, and -3 Consumption Rate. Only Clair Andrews can equip this weapon. Blood of Bahamut Princess Guard is a staff that can be equipped by Yui. Gallery PrincessGuard-ffvii-aeris.png|In-game in ''Final Fantasy VII. FFT Crown Sceptre.png|''Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Princess Rod.PNG|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFAB Crown Scepter SR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR). FFAB Princess Guard FFVII SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFVII. FFAB Princess Guard FFVII SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFVII. FFAB Princess Guard FFVII UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFVII. FFAB Crown Scepter FFVII UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+) FFVII. FFAB Princess Guard FFVII UUR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR+) FFVII. FFAB Princess Guard FFVII CR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (CR) FFVII. Princess Guard ATB.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFBE Princess Guard.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Ehrgeiz Princess Guard.png|Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring. Trivia *In ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, the weapon's first appearance since Final Fantasy VII, the rod's enhancements to wind, water and earth attacks may refer to Aerith being a Cetra, who are deeply in tune with the Planet, as well as the fact during development Aerith was intended to be a Geomancer. Category:Staves